


A Wedding is Just a New Beginning

by Synnyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: CEO!Myles, M/M, Rich!Myles, Shiki likes Katy Perry sue me, they're both so stupid, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnyl/pseuds/Synnyl
Summary: Nash and Luka are getting married, and poor single Shiki decides to get just hammered at the bar. When a brunette starts flirting with him, he decides to go along with it.
Relationships: Luka/Nash, Myles Fray/Shiki Kurenai





	A Wedding is Just a New Beginning

Shiki’s ex-roommate was getting married. Well, he’d probably still live with Nash and his to-be wife, but he’d feel like a piece of shit staying in their place. He definitely would feel like he would be cock-blocking them if he still lived with them. 

Yes, Shiki lived with one of his closest friends. Yes, it totally didn’t bother him that he was single. 

He was definitely. Happy. Mark his words. 

He was having a great time standing near the snack table at Nash’s wedding, staring at every other person being all lovey-dovey with their date. He was definitely not lonely. He definitely just wanted to be alone and had purposely not brought a date with him to Nash’s wedding. 

He must’ve been exuding anger, because people were giving him looks and keeping their distance from him. Like he gave a fuck. 

He angrily picked up a toothpick with cheese on it, who the fuck thought it was a great idea to put a tiny ass piece of cheese on this shit? 

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned out, growling, “What.” 

A shorter guy was looking up at him, all smiles and looking very soft. His light brown hair and blue eyes made him look like a doll, and actually pretty damn cute. Not that Shiki would fall for it. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me, handsome?” he asked, getting closer to Shiki. 

Did Shiki kinda want to get laid? Hell yeah. As long as this guy wasn’t cowed by his pissy attitude at the moment, he was fucking game. 

Shiki leaned down and purred in the stranger’s ear, “Depends if you can keep up, shorty.” He gave him a smirk before walking over to the bar. He glanced back at the brunette, seeing him red and fanning his face. Good. Glad to see he still had that effect on people. 

He sat down at the bar, happy to see that the brunette sat down beside him. Definitely the type to get shit done. 

Shiki ordered rum, while the stranger ordered a mimosa. Kinda girly but whatever, they tasted good for being a “woman’s” drink. 

The stranger leaned into Shiki’s personal space, an arm wrapping around his waist. His breath tickled Shiki’s ear as he whispered, “Wanna come to my place, handsome? This wedding is nice and all, but I think you’re the real spectacle.” Damn. Shiki was a fucking sucker for guys who knew how to use their words to seduce. 

He turned his head to bite the brunette’s ear in response, hearing a breathy laugh in his ear. The arm around his waist tugged Shiki closer to the stranger. “Let me drink at least, I’ll even drink your share if you’re driving,” Shiki said, just wanting to really get fucking hammered. The brunette nodded, easing his hold on Shiki as the bartender set down two drinks, asking for an ID from the brunette. 

He laughed, pulling out his ID. Shiki only caught a glimpse of the name on the ID. Myles Fray. The last name tickled his memory, but he couldn’t fathom why. Probably a really common last name if even he thought it was recognizable. 

The bartender apologized, stepping away from them. Shiki turned to Myles, raising an eyebrow. “You look so fucking young even the bartender had to ID you,” he joked. Myles gave a helpless shrug, looking amused too. 

“It’s funny, I’m actually 25 and whenever I buy cigarettes, they still ask for an ID,” he said, sipping his drink. Seriously? Shiki thought he was at least 21, so thank god for not being not quite that stupid. 

“Damn for real? Then you’re older than me,” Shiki remarked, downing the shot immediately, feeling the warmth slowly start to spread through his body. He’d need a few more to get tipsy. 

“Really now? You seem older than me, not in a bad way,” Myles purred, eyeing Shiki like he was a snack. Shiki loved when guys looked at him as if they’d eat him up the second they could. Well, maybe he’d let Myles have a taste tonight. 

Shiki hummed, letting Myles keep up the chatter as he drank himself into oblivion. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Myles managed to get the handsome man’s name after three shots. Shiki Kurenai. Cute name honestly, but that name sounded familiar to him too. Shiki. Why was that name familiar to him? Surely there wasn’t as many people named Shiki in this city as one would be led to believe. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to coax Shiki away from his seventh shot of rum. He really didn’t know if he could carry him, seeing how well... big he was. He’d be lucky if he was able to lift one of his incredibly thick legs. Now that’s just sexy honestly. 

Shiki downed it before agreeing to go with him. Thank goodness. Myles just hoped that they would make it to his car. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Shiki out. He gave a small wave to Luka who beamed and waved happily back at him. He was glad that his best friend was happy. 

Somehow, they both manage to make it to Myles car. Shiki got into the passenger seat, immediately putting his feet up on the dashboard. Myles wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t annoyed, but he supposed he’d let the drunkard off, this time. 

This time…? That would mean Myles would want to see Shiki again. Maybe he did. 

He got in and started the car, and of course Shiki leaned in and started to fiddle with the radio, trying to find a station that would suit his drunken need. 

Unfortunately, Shiki wanted Katy Perry. Myles gritted his teeth and prayed to a god that he’d make it out of this alive as Shiki started to sing, rather horribly, to the song. 

Thankfully, they reached Myles’s home faster than usual, probably due to Myles pressing his luck with the speed limit. Shiki stared at out of window as they parked in front. He turned to Myles with wide eyes. 

“Ay, you rich as shit or something?” he asked, looking absolutely shocked at the size of his home. 

Myles gave a slightly nervous laugh. “Just better off than others I guess?” he tried to casually say, hoping Shiki wouldn’t notice that the question made him tense. 

Shiki whistled and got out of the car, walking up to the house. Myles froze before calling out to Shiki, getting out and hurrying after him. This guy was hot and weird! 

Shiki pouted, waiting for Myles to catch him, calling him slow before Myles let them both inside. Shiki immediately started to look around, seeing all the expensive décor. 

Myles hoped nothing would break by the end of the night. Shiki thankfully seemed bored after a few minutes, luckily, and followed Myles to the spare bedroom. 

The only reason that Myles brought Shiki home is that he wouldn’t think Luka’s new husband, Nash, would know what do to with the handsome drunk. He was safer with Myles, at least until he was sober again. Myles wouldn’t do anything to Shiki, if he even tried Shiki could probably sock him pretty good. 

Shiki flopped on the bed, kicking off his shoes before, to Myles absolute horror, stripping down to his boxers and diving under the sheets. Well, he didn’t expect his “date” to get naked so quickly. 

Red eyes glared at him from under the sheets, reminding Myles of a cat. “Come here,” Shiki practically ordered, and Myles unthinkingly got closer. That was a big mistake. 

A large hand reached out and dragged Myles down and under the sheets, quickly becoming trapped as Shiki wrapped himself around him. Oh no. This wouldn’t end well at all. 

Myles squirmed, trying to free himself from the cuddle monster that Shiki seemed to be. However, it seemed like Lady Luck wouldn’t spare him today. Instead, Shiki’s grasp tightened as he growled, nuzzling Myles’s back. 

Well… there were worse places to be stuck in. 

He gave in, shutting his eyes and hoping that tomorrow morning would be okay.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was not. 

Shiki woke up slowly, feeling warm and content. Well, sort of, his headache was fucking horrible. But having something warm in his arms made it a bit better. 

… Something warm? 

Shiki immediately kicked whatever was in his arms out and off the bed, hearing a groan. He scrambled and sat up, staring at the guy who had flirted with him at the bar on the floor looking goddamn miserable. Well, good. 

He looked down, pulling the covers up to cover up his mostly naked body. Why the hell was he only in his boxers? And how come Myles got to keep all his clothes on? What the fuck happened. 

Myles sat up, giving Shiki a very sleepy look. “Wha’ happen?” he blearily said, rubbing his eyes. 

“I should be asking you that! What happened last night? Where are we? Why am I naked?” Shiki quickly said, wanting all those questions answered now. 

Myles blinked slowly, trying to wake up still. “Well, you got super drunk last night. So, I brought you to my place so that Luka wouldn’t have to deal with you, and it’s probably safer with me… and I have no idea why you decided to strip down the second you saw the bed.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What?!” 

It turned out that they both very stupid and should’ve talked to Nash or Luka before they left. Nash would’ve been happy to take care of Shiki, who was his best friend. Myles knew Shiki’s name because Luka had told a lot of embarrassing stories about him, from what Nash told her. 

Oops? 

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?) that’s how the two met. After exchanging numbers to the insistence of their friends, the two texted each other and got to know each other better. 

When Myles found out that Shiki had a horrible time finding a job and was living with Nash and Luka, he forced Shiki to move in with him, and even found him a job that he knew Shiki would love. 

Shiki found out soon after that Myles was stupid, stupid rich. Like so rich he could easily buy a football team. Shiki jokingly called Myles his sugar daddy. 

There was some truth to that. 

Two years after they met, they had their own wedding. 

It was hectic as all hell, everyone running in ten different directions. But they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The vows exchanged, they kissed sweetly. Well, after Shiki leaned down to give the kiss that sealed them together. 

They were each dragged off into different directions, Nash laughing, wrapped around Shiki’s shoulders. 

Luka was bouncing with excitement as she and Myles talked up a storm about how well the wedding went. 

When the cake was cut, Shiki immediately slammed Myles's face down to “kiss” the cake, leading to Myles trying to exact revenge on his new husband. 

They say everything happens for a reason. 

A brunette walked up to Shiki, leaning into his space. “Hey handsome, up for a drink with me?” A sharp grin was given to his way. 

“Yeah. I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I originally wrote this piece for Valentine's Day for my best friend. If you want to talk to me on my Twitter or Tumblr, feel free!
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter: synnyl1205  
> Tumblr: synnyl


End file.
